Life After Cross Academy 2
by SeaPhantom12
Summary: Because i went pass the 60d limit, this is the 'rest' of Life After Cross Academy, hopefully. If you have any ideas plz tell me them. I already have all the couples, so wait and see. i couldnt leave sayuri out.
1. Chapter 1

**Clothing ****ch.3 pt.1 **

Lord Kaname Kuran's P.O.V.

I sat up in our bed. "Yuuki?" I said looking at my beloved Yuuki, whom was wearing my clothes. "Yes, Kaname... What is it?" Yuuki said sitting up in the bed and looking at me. "Well, you know Yuuki you can't keep wearing my clothes. We'll have to buy you clothes." I said getting up an buttoning up my shirt. "But I like wearing your clothes Kaname, they are so nice." Yuuki said as I walked to the other side of the bed and handed Yuuki my hand, which she took. "Yuuki, You still need to have your own clothes." "O.K. If you say so Kaname." "I'll have Rima, Seiren, Sayuri, and Ruka go shopping with you." I said walking Yuuki over to the mirror. "Yuuki, my dear, you just can't keep wearing my clothes. Though you do look cute in my clothes, you would look better in your clothes." I said and noticed Yuuki blushed. "Thank you, I'll only go under one condition." Yuuki said looking at me. "Well, what is the condition, Yuuki?" I said looking down at her. "You have to go with us. I you to pick out at least two things that you want me to wear. I want to look good for you." I looked Yuuki in the eyes. "Yuuki, I would do any and everything for you, and I think you would look good no matter what you look like. Yuuki, my love, you will always be perfect in my eyes." Yuuki looked me in the eyes and said, "I feel the same way, I wouldn't mind even if you betrayed me... My heart belongs only to you, Kaname, I will always love you." I closed my eyes and kissed my Yuuki, and she kissed me back... Yuuki you are the only thing I truely care about, you are my life, Yuuki. I pulled away and held Yuuki in my arms... "Come on, Yuuki, we must tell the others about our plan." I kept my arm around Yuuki as we walked into the living room. The other vampires quieted down and looked up at us. Yuuki of couse blushed, she's so cute when she's shy. "Yuuki needs new clothes, we want to make it a girls night out, with the exception of me, due to Yuuki's request." Every girl answered, "Yes." "How about we go tomorrow? Friday night." Said Yuuki, who is now clinging to my side. "Of course, dear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE DAY LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the starts to set I wake up. I open my eyes and carefully turn over to face my dear sweet Yuuki. I lean in and kiss Yuuki, i softy bite her lower lip, careful to make sure i dont dig m fangs into her. Yuuki slowly starts to try to mumble my name, she gives up and kisses back. I pull back. "Good after noon, my love." "What a perfect way to wake up." "Only the best for you, Yuuki." "Yes, Kaname, but you spoil me to much." "Spoil? I don't give you enough Yuuki." "Kaname, you simply being here with me, wanting me, and loving me is all i need." "Yuuki, my love, you're to kind." I get out from under the covers and sit on the bed. Yuuki tugs on my shirt. "Yes, Yuuki?" I ask turning head to see her in a ball in the middle of the bed. "Kaname, can you help me out if bed?" "Of course, dear." I get out of bed and reach my hand out. Yuuki takes my hand and kisses it softy. With ease i manage to pull Yuuki out of bed. Yuuki sits down while i go to my closet. I take my already unbuttoned shirt off and neatly drop it in the basket. I take out a red shirt for Yuuki and a black shirt for me. "Yuuki? Do you want me to put your shirt on for you?" "Sure." I place both shirts down on the bed and drop to both knees. I start to unbutton Yuuki's shirt, I place her shirt aside. Before im even finished puting her shirt down she covers herself. "Yuuki, dear, there's no need to be ashamed of your self in front of me or ever." I lift Yuuki's hands from her breasts, Yuuki's face is turning red now. "Yuuki, my dear, my love there's no need to be ashamed. Nothing will make me hate you, ever." I say starting to put my shirt that I picked out for Yuuki on Yuuki. I start buttoning up Yuuki's shirt. I notice Yuuki shiver. I sit down next to her and hold her. I pull Yuuki unto my lap and hold her tight against me. Her eyes burn bright red. "It's ok, my love." A blood steam starts goin down my back and Yuuki startes to cry.


	2. Dinner

**Dinner **Ch. 4

Kaname Kuran's P.O.V.

"It's ok Yuuki, you don't need to cry my love. It is only natural." I say as I rub Yuuki's head. Yuuki stops and wraps her arms around me and cries into my bare chest. "Yuuki, it's ok, my love. I expected this, Yuuki. It only makes sense that you would crave blood more than a normal vampire." I lift Yuuki's head up with my hand. I stare into her eyes and wipe the tears from her face. I kiss Yuuki, pushing her into me. She stops crying and kisses back. She stops. "Thanks Kaname, it really helps to know no matter what you will love me. 'I love you' doesnt even express how much I care about you Kaname." I stare into her eyes. "Yuuki... " I french kiss Yuuki with passion. "Yuuki..." I mumble. "yes?" Yuuki mumbles back. "We have to go... Get you.. Clothes." I gently set her down next to me. I go to bathroom to get a towel. "Yuuki, can you help me?" "Sure." I hand Yuuki the towel. She gently dabs at the blood stream untill it's all gone. "Thank you, my love." I throw towel down in basket. I walk to bed and put my shirt on, while Yuuki goes and changes her pants in the bathroom. I wait. Yuuki comes out and walks over to me. "Ready to go, Kaname?" "Yes, beatiful." I get up and walk to Yuuki. I protectively put my arm around her. We walk down to Living Room. All the girls were waiting on us. "Ready to go?" "Yes." they all answered. Me and Yuuki walk to the limo and the rest follow. Yuuki gets in first, then me, and Sayuri were on one side. On the other was Ruka, Seiren, and Rima. We were going to the mall. We easly found a parking space. Me and Yuuki were the first out. I put my arm around Yuuki protectively. The rest followed. We went into a clothing store and looked around for anything that might fit Yuuki. Everyone was staring. "Uhh... Kaname, there all staring." Yuuki said looking at me. "I know Yuuki. It happens alot, we are extremly beatiful after all. Don't worry Yuuki, they're mostly staring at me because I'm around so many girls." "True, but you're mine and I'm yours." Hours later when we were done Yuuki, Ruka, Sayuri, Seiren, and Rima were carrying alot of bags. I ended up picking Yuuki out a red dress that fit her a bit tightly. And a slim, silk, and red night gown for her. "Lord Kaname, Lady Yuuki, Can we get something to eat?" Sayuri asked. "Yes I think we're all hungry. Yuri, what would you like to eat?" I asked looking at Sayuri, which was a bit hard because Yuuki was between us for her own protection. "Well, Lord Kaname, I've been dying to try your cooking. Lady Yuuki told me it's good, but you don't have to if you don't want to." "Why not? I'll cook tonight." So we left the store and went to the limo. We put the bags in the trunk. We shuffled in same order as earlier. When we went home the boys were playing games. "I'll be making diner tonight." I said to the boys. While I went to the kitchen the girls all helped Yuuki carry the bags upstairs. I went to work in the kitchen. I turned on the stove, oven, and got the meat out. Put the meat in the pan, garlic bread in the oven, and put noodles in the pot on boil. Choped up the meat and added spices to it. I started working on the salad. About an hour later I was done cooking. Hanabusa helped me set up the table. We rang the diner bell. Everyone came in, but Yuuki, who stood out the most in her in dress, was who I was looking at. I pulled out Yuuki's chair for her. "You look gorgous, my love." I said as Yuuki got in her seat and i pushed it forward for her. "Thank you Kaname, and this food smells tasty." Yuuki said as I sat down in my own chair. The others sat down. I sat down by Yuuki. Rima sat by Shiki, Ruka sat by Akatsuki, Seiren by me, and Hanabusa sat by Sayuri. We ate in silence. When we were all done eating, I walked Yuuki upstairs, opening our door for her, then closing it after I got in.


End file.
